1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum alloy, and more specifically to an alloy adapted for use in an anode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aluminum alloys in mechanically rechargeable batteries is well known. Aluminum is a preferred battery anode because of its high energy content and low cost. However, problems with voltaic efficiency from use in protic solvents and coulombic inefficiency have prevented wide commercial use of these aluminum anodes.
Hori et al in "Aluminum Alloys For Aluminum Primary Cell", Electrochemical Acta V. 30(9): 1121-1124 (1985) discloses a preferred aluminum based alloy containing 3.0 percent zinc; 0.13 percent tin; 0.01 percent gallium; and 0.07 percent bismuth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,262 discloses an aluminum alloy which contains 4 to 14 percent silicon and 0.01 to 2 percent indium and/or gallium.
Various prior art references have disclosed aluminum alloys having gallium and/or indium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,688; 3,379,636; 3,616,420; 3,878,081; 4,098,606; and 4,288,500 and European patent application No. 209,402.
Aluminum alloys also have been known to contain tin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,952; 3,282,688; 3,240,688; 3,189,486; 3,186,836; and 3,180,728.
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a need for an alloy that provides improved open circuit voltage, improved coulombic efficiency and low parasitic corrosion.